bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Kurasaki
''Hiro Kurasaki Human Story Setting out as a child 'Hiro' didn't have much. His parents were poor, they struggled to get by raising Hiro as well as making sure he had an education. He was born on June 16, 1875 who had red hair and a dirty complexion considering his family was poor. He was short considering his age. While in Highschool he worked hard, he wad determined to make his family better and care for his parents for working so hard for him. But as he walked home he didn't feel well, the way he was feeling didn't disturb him. He just shrugged it off figuring it was just a hard day of schooling.As he walked through the door of his familys home he was shocked at his families home in shambles and noises coming from upstairs. His father didn't look right he was over 'Hiro's 'mother cutting her to shreds seeing Hiro he came at him without any disreguard. As he cut 'Hiro' they struggled against each other. Eventually they got to the windows as Hiro cried having to make the choice he did he push him and his father off the edge. Killing both of them at the cold pavement below. He was 18..... ''Soul Form After appearing in the Rukongai ''he made a name for himself. Showing no different when he was alive showing determination wherever he went. after over 100 years of dedication he decided to become a ''Shinigami. His training didn't take long as he proved himself in every way acceptable to be a Shinigami. He was soon choosen to be in Squad 10 where he was met by'' Taicho Madamura.'' ''Beginning in 10th First Week of Training: After passing the entrance exam Hiro went into Squad 10's Division. With no Captain and no Lt. he began to help building the foundation of what is to become, the Tactical Deployment and Advanced Recon Division with Captain Madamura. He was the first in his Squad to be elected the highest ranked seat not after being accepted three days earlier as a shinigami but under forseen circumstances he was only allowed 5th seat by the Captain Commander. Which is still a good seat to be promoted to Lt. if he acomplished Shikai before then. Showing full of promise to Captain Madamura, and nevertheless impressing him with every meeting him and his Captain ever cross. From the multipule reports filed, to using items in ways his Captain never thought possible Hiro shows his fellow squadmates what a soul reaper needs to stand for....intelect and trust. He wears bandages all over his body as protection from fire based attacks, as well as a black veil to help him keep items close to him in troublesome situations. Hiro's Advancement After being so loyal 'Hiro' was awarded' 5th Seat' in the squad. So good he could of gotten 'Fukutaicho' in just a few days. But nevertheless was excited to show his friends in the other squads how well he was doing. Knowing so would fuel others to be greater than 'Hiro, as his training was coming to a close. He was told he would be ready for field missions the next day. Excited'' Hiro'' couldn't sleep he went outside the ''Seireitei'' and went out to the'' Rukongai and done some training out in the fields....This is where he would never be seen again. '''''Hiro's Return Months went by as Hiro was never seen, his rank stripped from him and was listed as M.I.A. He soon showed himself with his hair longer and red and his body taller. His age is now undefined. He ran back to the Seireitei ''in rush that he might be late for his field mission only to find out he leaped through time...or he had a coma. He ran back finding his named erased from history he was allowed in as he was in search for his ''Taicho to see what was going on. ''The Laydown 'Hiro 'was in shock, after he saw his 'Taicho 'to have moved back to 'Squad 12, but was told the rules of the ''Seireitei have been changed as he was unseated, Hiro would have to work ever harder to get his name. After the meeting ''Taicho Madamura ''told ''Hiro ''before he was about to leave the ''Taicho's ''vision. A warm welcome, as ''Hiro's ''face felt life brought into it he looks back at his former ''Taicho ''and vanishes from the '''''Squad 12 Office ''The Evaluation 'Hiro Kurasaki 'soon after began doing Recon and helping trainees in the ways of battle as well as showing them their limitations and their strengths. Some resented him but soon understood as well admired him, some even wanted to join his squad because of how much help he gave them. One imparticular a woman who was very "Enhanced" wanted to be in his squad. He laughed and shared it with his old '''Taicho '''even though the woman was insecure about her own looks 'Hiro 'praised her for her many questions and her improvements, but' Hiro 'gave her a easy evaluation. She as well as 'Kazumo 'who reminded 'Hiro 'alot of himself, and 'Rose 'who was a spunky girl who loved 'Kidou. Hiro 'met more along the way. But this goal was to fill his time while he waited for a new' Taicho 'in his 'Squad. 'But he does his hardest to help the 'Seireitei 'keep in working order and send in fresh new trainees for the 'Gotei 14' Finally...Shikai After realising he would have to work ever harder he stood by as Trainees showing them the ways of tactics. Showing them the ways of battle, he was admired for his undying loyalty and proven his words spoke to the hearts of others. He was inducted by the' Captain Commander Raito 'to follow the '10th Division 'as the 'Temporay Fukutaicho. As ''Hiro kept up his good work he soon met his old mentor, '''''Taicho Madamura. Who instructed him to follow him into the Rukongai. Where he and Taicho Madamura, began their training. As his former mentor was more skilled than Hiro was, Hiro stayed true to his ways. Observing each detail as a course of action. After a stone was thrown at the speed of a bullet at'' Hiro's'' feet he quicky hid in the branches of the trees. In turn changing the tides of battle for Taicho Madamura, he quickly toppled over each tree as it was only an advantage to Hiro as he performed'' Hado #8 Seki'' on a toppled tree launching it at Taicho Madamura. Seeing as Hiro only knew basic Kidou and only what knowledge he knew as a trainee he once again shocked Taicho Madamura. Even resorting to his same tactics'' Hiro'' showed Taicho Madamura that its never smart to copy anothers path, as he fired a consentrated Hado #1 Sho. Once completed Hiro finally spoke to his zanpaktou in turn earning his right to use his Shikai. ''Abilities *Hiro has the ability to run faster than normal Shinigami'' *''He plays the flute for times of sadness as well as times of joy and relaxsation.'' *''He is a drinker of fine Sake'' *''He wears bandages to help control elemental burns'' *''He has tatoos on both arms as well as a scar of a dragon on his chest to present himself as a threat'' *''He is very promising as a tactician in Squad 10'' *''The Hiten Mitsurugi Style (or perferably known as the Sheath and Sword Combo)'' *''Whatever items he uses he uses them to their full advantage, not afraid to use wepons on himself he knows sacrifice is a deceptive move towards winning.'' *''He prefers his skills limited, to bring out his full potential in battle. The only qualification he wants is basic Kidou and thats it other than to evolve his zanpaktou...nothing else matters to him.'' *''He holds friends in the seperate Squads. For instance, Zakou Death a ruthless Anthro-Fox with alot of guts. "If I go into battle Zakou is my wingman, no doubt!"'' *''Given by Captain Anise Darkfury he uses a morpher but rarely in battle only if its his last ditch effort.'' *''His least favorite thing is Shunpo. Hiro commented, "Shunpo is a sign of weakness to me, I don't use those skills because I believe in my own speed, in my own power and no one can copy that!"'' *''Hobbies:'' ''Running, Scouting,Watching his Morpher Dance, Acrobatics, Playing Go with Captain Madamura.'' 'People to Acknowledge' *'Zakou Death - Rival/Friend' *''Kasumoto Madamura - Friend/Mentor'' *'Anise Darkfury (Madamura) - Friend' ''Quotes "But enough of my past, lets make your future..." ~to Seichiru Harada (Shinigami in training) "....The only thing I exspect out of my squad is Loyalty." ~To Hiro Kurasaki from Taicho Madamura~ "...tch, everyone knows how to Shunpo, one day I'll show them all theres more to fear than Shunpo." ~As Hiro said to himself when facing Taicho Madamura's tests. ~Grabbing a trainee's arm before he uses Hadou #31~ "What, makes you think you can fire that...you fire that and you'll lose those arms I'm holding right now!" ~As he refereed a spar between two trainees~ Zanpaktou ''Heaven's Cloud Name: Ana No Murakumo No Tsurugi (Gather to the clouds and into the heavens) Heaven's Cloud Times: 5:25am Pst - 5:30pm Pst = '''20% Agl Boost. '''5:30pm Pst - 525am Pst = 10% Agl Boost Description: ''Heaven's Cloud in its sealed state glows in the sunlight and in any light around it. in its sealed state its covered by a black sheath with red as its secondary. At the tip is a blue string to resemble the holy fire. As from above Heavens Cloud is a holy relic it is blessed and has the elements of Light/Wind. Around light is its strength and darkness is its enemy. The more light produced in the area the stronger the sword. ''Zanpaktou/Spirit Form: After first experiencing his first Jizen'' Hiro'' could only explain his zanpaktou as a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a blue frillic dress with a darker blue corset with the symbol of a sword with two wings on the back. he witnessed this in his Jizen, Where it was a small public bathhouse that had seemed to be murky and broken preferably one in the 1800's. That is where she would teach him how to move without touching the ground, one of the first basic principles of her Shikai. Ability 1: ''"Ana no" It can act as a catalist for a torch if needed. Absorbing light and radiating it around the immediate area. 'Ability 2: '(Shikai/Bankai)' ''"Ana no Tsurugi" The Light absorbed can be used to launch barrages of holy fire upon the enemy depending on Shikai and Bankai this can be small embers to a raging inferno. No agility is earned during this attack Ability 3: ''"Ana no Murakumo" ''The energy from the light inhances the bearer's ability is speed and covers them in light. In sence is like flash stepping but standing there the bearer becomes invisable. Depending on the time and area this ability gets weaker when not bathed in sunlight. Ability 4: '(Bankai)'' '''"Ana no Murakumo no Tsurugi" The light becomes the bearer as any and all light touching enhances the bearer with the ability to burn others with holy light and gift those who the bearer deems increased agility. The sword needs constant light for this so if in the dark the bearer needs to be by fire or be close to the enemy during the Holy Fire. '''''Released State The sword is covered in light it shows how much power is coming from it when the power in the sword gets strong enough the area's on the sword get brighter. It is a broadsword with a blue hue to it the sword has the symbol of a sword with wings at the base and be dual and single handed. Its edge is sharp and it can capture light at a much greater range. It has three white dots that resonate light and project it for the ability Ana no. ''Bankai State '' In Bankai the sword takes form of a Blue Cross where light is absorbed and becomes consentrated light. The body of the user is enveloped in white and blue armor the body is covered in a white light as the user's attrubutes other than his speed, are enhanced. His attacks are shot from the hilt of the cross as for his body is immobile. The massive energy to control the Bankai keeps his body in constant pressure as the energy is weakened the blue armor disappears. Reveiling his white aura, In a last ditch effort the armor can be used to use Ana no Murakumo.